SMG4 Mario
On-Screen Appearance Retarded Entrance Mario spazes on screen, yelling gibberish Special Attacks Neutral B - Nintendo Switch Mario will pull out a Nintendo Switch and play it. He might get hit, But he won't flinch. But if an opponent hits the switch, The controller will break off in Mario's hand. Mario will then turn it into a lightsaber and can attack with it, But you can't toss it away like an item. Press B to put back the lightsaber to save for later. If Mario is K.O.ed, He'll pull out a new Nintendo Switch Side B - Mario Mobile Similar to Sonic Zombies' Hummer, Except it's slower and weaker. Mario can jump out the car and it'll explode on it's own or explode if it hits a wall. Press B to run into a Waluigi Taco Stand to drop some tacos for food Up B - Glitchy Mario will jump up and spaz out while making gibbering noises. He can levitate around until you pick a direction to trample an opponent on Down B - Wide Mouth Mario will open up his mouth really wide. This makes his speed increase and he can glide instead of run. Opponents who throw an item or use a projectile in front of Mario's gaping mouth will be eaten. Mario can only eat three items/projectiles before turning his mouth back to normal. Using Melee attacks on Mario in this state will flatten his head, which will stun Mario for a second Final Smash - Retarded 64 Mario will get naked and run around yelling and spazzing. Meanwhile, some crazy stuff from SMG4 will appear at random and attack opponents Here are the Crazy Stuffs *Teletubby - They will swing a crowbar or shoot with their gun *Old Man - He will just wander around, He can be picked up and thrown *Freddy Fazbear - Says "Hey there buddy!" and throws pizzas *Peach - Shouts "YOU SON OF A B*TCH!!" and tackles an opponent, Causing an explosion *Shy Guy - Throws Toast *Bob - He will annoy opponents, Causing damage *Fishy Boopkins - He will attack with his fishy kung-fu After a while, The Final Smash will end after Mario finds spaghetti and puts his clothes back on KOSFX KOSFX1: (Homer Scream) KOSFX2: Woaaah! KOSFX3: Mama F***er! KOSFX4: (Sweetie Belle voice) Aw come on! StarKOSFX: (Scream) ScreenKOSFX: Do'h *Bleep* Taunts Up: (Mario Troll Face) Side: Oh Yeah! Down: (Hums to his Overworld theme) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Rainbow Dash voice) OMYGOSHOMYGOSHOMYGOSH! Victory 2: (Dances) Victory 3: (Holds spaghetti) Spaghetti! Lose/Clap: F*ck this sh*t I'm out... Lose/Clap 2: (Against Sonata Dusk When She Use Her Victory 2) (He Screams and Punch Sonata Dusk) Suck my mushroom dick, you son of a bitch! (Pulls out a Gun and Shoot Sonata Dusk To Death) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch, Punch, Kick *Dash Attack - RUN, B*TCH! RUUUUUN! *Forward tilt - Mustache boomerang *Up tilt - Jump punch *Down tilt - Kick *Side Smash - Who let the chomp out! *Up Smash - Pokes his arms up with both middle fingers *Down Smash - Crowbar Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Spits Rapidly *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - Glitches *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Lifts up opponent *Pummel - Slam *Forward Throw- Throws forward *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Throws the opponent on the ground Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol SMG4 Logo Victory Music SSBB Mario Victory Theme Kirby Hat Mario's hat and derp eyes Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Spaghetti Pawlette Swaps *Default ® *Luigi colors (G) *SMG4 Colors (B) *Shaq Colors *Minecraft Steve Colors *Gordon Freeman Colors *Batman Colors *Wedding Outfit Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Super Mario 64 Bloopers Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:Celebrities Category:Anti-Hero Category:Italy Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters Category:Unlockable Characters